Slipped Away
by YashaDemonRoze
Summary: When he left she tried to forget, but she still remembers the day he slipped away. She keeps asking why, yet she never finds an answer. She wants to see him again, but she knows she can’t. And she misses him… so bad.


A/N: **This is a random oneshot that I wrote out of an attempt to calm myself. The song is called Slipped Away and it is by one of my favorite singers, Avril Lavigne. I know this will most likely bore you all to death but please don't be too harsh. I tried to do my best on it, but hey, nobody's perfect. Also, I apologize for and misspells or grammar mistakes.**

Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**--**

**Na na**

**Na na na na na na**

She tried so hard to forget, so very hard. Yet Sakura could not forget him, never could she forget about him.

Her heart longed for the Uchiha.

Even if he had always treated her poorly she still found herself attached to him. After he left she had told herself to forget about him. But now she sat in her chair in her dark room and thought about how hopeless the idea of forgetting was.

**I miss you,  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad**

**I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**

Naruto had made a promise to her a while ago that he would bring him back to Konoha so they could be a team again. But now it has been five years and still Sasuke was not back.

It tore Sakura apart to wait to see his face again. She missed him even though she denied it, she wanted him even though she told herself to give up, and she never lost hope even though she knew it was futile.

After all, Sasuke was an avenger.

He had reminded Sakura of that fact many times, but foolish Sakura still tried. Still tried to love him. She got closer to him even when he pushed her away. If only Sakura has listened to her instincts that had told her to stay away from him, that he wasn't right for her, then maybe she wouldn't feel so broken up inside.

She wondered many times why Ino could forget so easily and why she had to keep holding on to the idea that he was coming back and that he would love her. Sakura felt so empty inside when he wasn't around, even back the she felt empty.

Now she just felt like an empty shell waiting for something that she knew would not come.

**  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh  
**

Sakura listened to the old clock, which was the only sound in that filled the room. It reminded her of how alone she was. It reminded her of how she longed for Sasuke's company.

The last words he had said to her filled her thoughts, blocking the sound of the clock. What had he meant by them? Why had he left her on that bench? Why didn't he bring her with him?

"Thank you." Sakura jumped up and looked around, eyes wide. Then she found out the sound was just her mind playing tricks on her again, and she held her legs to her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart.

How was it that only his voice made her skin crawl with anticipation? She was such a sad excuse for a kanouchi.

**Na na  
Na na na na na**

**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't**

Sakura still remembered that night when her love had left. It played all to clearly in her head every night, haunting her.

She remembered how no matter how much she begged he would not stay. She had even told him she loved him, had held onto him in attempt to keep him where he was. But still he did not stay with her.

A few tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks as she tried to calm herself. She was falling apart already? How sad. She really was hopeless. And helpless.

**  
I hope you can hear me  
'Cause I remember it clearly**

**  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh  
**

Sasuke had slipped away from her, had left her to cry. Part of her wanted to hate Sasuke but the dominant part of her wanted to love him. Sometimes she was confused and lost in her thoughts of the past.

Some days she would remember the days when they were a team. Most of the time when she remembered was during work. That caused her to zone out and do something she didn't want to do. Tsunade had recently given her a few days off to herself so she could relax, but she didn't want them.

It would just give her more time to think about Sasuke.

**  
I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by  
**

Tsunade still gave her the days off, not understanding that Sakura actually wanted to relax but she didn't want to think about him. The only one who knew about her silly addiction was her friend Hinata.

Hinata was so silent and kind that Sakura knew she wouldn't tell a soul. She had desperately needed someone to talk and after she had let it out she felt somewhat better. Every now and then she would still talk to Hinata about it, but Hinata was also busy so she couldn't talk to her all the time.

Sakura stared out her window, watching the rain hit the glass softly. The sound somewhat calmed her. She used to hate the rain back when she was younger but now she enjoyed its soothing sound. It had been raining a lot lately, as if the sky was crying.

Why was the sky crying? That thought often entered Sakura's mind. Maybe it was sad because she was sad. Maybe…

**  
Now you are gone**

**Now you are gone  
There you go**

**There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone**

**Now you are gone  
There you go**

**There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back  
**

Softly Sakura began to hum to herself, trying to calm her racing heart. She stood up and walked to her closet, passing the picture of a younger team seven. Sakura did her best to ignore it, to no even look at it. But she couldn't help but still a little glance. And that one glance made her eyes fill with tears.

As quickly as she could she picked out a soft pink nightgown that went to her knees. Sakura walked into the bathroom and changed slowly, not wanting to pass the picture again. The nightgown also had darker pink frills on the bottom. It was a little bit to fancy for her taste but Ino had bought for her on her birthday so she wanted to wear it.

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no...**

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...**

After she had put the nightgown on she moved to brushing her shoulder length pink hair. Sometimes she hated having such an odd hair color because it made it easier for people to recognize her. But then at other times she liked having it.

Sakura remembered when she had to cut it in The Forest of Death. It was after Sasuke had gotten the curse mark and the sound ninjas had attacked her. After that she didn't want to grow it back so she kept it short. She had always thought it looked better short anyway.

The brush made a soft tap on her table by the sink as she set it down. Sakura stared at the brush for a minute and then made her way to the door. She took her time as she opened the door and walked out, not wanting to make a trip near the photograph that caused her pain.

But Sakura knew she had to. It was her own fault for putting the picture there and not putting it face down so she couldn't see his face.

**  
Na na**

**Na na na na na na  
**

As she walked she found the need to stare at it and she tried to hold back that need but found herself unable to do so. Sakura walked to the picture and stared at it blankly, trying to hold in her tears.

All of the memories that she had of him and her together came rushing back. When the mission to protect the bridge builder and when they took the Chunin exams. Even when they had tried to figure out what was under Kakashi's mask. All of those memories were precious to her. They were the only things she had left of him.

Sakura lifted the picture up and stared at him. Tears fell onto the glass of the frame as she stared, wishing that he was still here with her. One of her fingers lightly traced his face as she tried to take in what he used to look like. Even though she wanted to forget everything about him, she never wanted to forget about how he used to look.

One sentence escaped her lips as she stared until sobs escaped from her throat:

"**I miss you."**


End file.
